Find Your Center
by Lexy The Neko
Summary: we look into the eyes of the tortured eevee as she escapes to find a new start and away from the one who hurt her for a long year.
1. The Escape

(My POV) I was frieghtened, scared to move from the spot i was in. Trapped by my non-trainer terrified to try and escape. I was never like this before he found me and captured me... I was at a type disadvantage, trapped in a corner, and forced to fight for my freedom. But alas i was only a baby when he captured me.

 **(Flashback) My Brother An Umbreon was fighting a lucario. I was only two months, barely could walk, but slowly getting the hang of it everyday. That faithful day will not be forgotten as the lucario killed my brother in front of me but i was hiding, covering my tracks with mud. I hid in a hallow tree trunk to stay safe from harm. That day i will not forget. (Flashback end)**

(One year later) Waking up early the fallowing morning as i was their pet for a year now. I could sense the high danger that was coming my way. I looked around i spotted a lot of boxes i never knew was there. Hearing the door open i rushed over to the boxes to hide knowing of what would happen, luckily it was the monster of a trainer that had me. "Hey pet i brought your foo-" he stopped mid-sentence noticing i was missing from my original spot. The idiot forgot to put the lease on me that he had molding into the wall after he had his "fun" with me.

"I have to get out of here!" I thought frantically, seeing he wasn't watching the door i quickly but quietly rushed past him and through the door. As i ran through the open door i failed to notice lucario standing there and used force palm on me blasting me back into the basement. I recovered mid-air using quick attack and ran past lucario, every pokemon he had was in their final evolutions. I bashed through the small door of the big one and ran as fast as i could while being chased by arcinine. Hearing a nearby river which sounded like a good idea at the time since i was running for my life.

I jumped in the river not noticing the rushing water below until it was too late as the rapid waters swollowed me whole and blacked out as i struggled as i turned around hitting a rock head on. The current carried me down stream and away from the mad man and his pokemon to safety.

* * *

Lexy: that went quite well. If it seems short to you guys i promise i will try to make the next chapter abit longer until then see you guys bext time and STAY FRESH! (P.S.: everyone you guys can send in names for the lil eevee as she needs one so give the best name you have! The name will be shown in chapter three when i give her the name. Also she wasnt captured-captured like in a pokeball. Like being poachered-captured like being caught in a net or just knocked out.)


	2. Recaptured

Lexy: Hello everybody your favorite neko here. Im still waiting on the names in which one will be used in the next chapter. Anyways on to the story!

* * *

(3rd person) "Finally!, my first day as a pokemon trainer starts!" Said an excited 15 year old boy named colin madsen. Today he finally starts his pokemon journey. Checking his clock he realized he was late. "Shit!" He screamed as he jumped out of bed. His mother yelled, "young man, there will be no cursing in this house!" "Sorry mom!" He yelled out the door and quickly closed it to get dressed.

He had on an "Eevee Rules" T-Shirt, jeans ripped by the legs, and red flame skull shoes. He grabbed his bag his mother packed for him last night and ran downstairs,snatched a piece of toast, and ran out the door yelling, "Later mom, i will see you once i get back home with my pokemon!" His mother walked to the door and smiled waving at him as he ran to prof. Jupiter's lab silently wishing him luck.

(Colin's POV) "This is so Awsome!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air excited to get my very first pokemon from prof. Jupiter. Running through the lab doors i noticed that prof. Jupiter was waiting for me. "Your late again colin." She said sighing, she got up, grabbing the last pokeball off the table, and putting it in my hand.

"Take good care of her Colin, she's very special, i found her by the river injured late last night." She said sadly, as she left i looked at the pokeball curious as to what pokemon would be injured down by the lake. I decided to keep her in the pokeball and let her out as soin as i get home. "What pokemon is it?, is it riolu?, or eevee?' I thought wildly, i started to walk home still thinking of the endless possibilities of starter pokemon that was rare or not.

But the way prof. Jupiter sounded it had to of been a bad experience for her. Reaching home, the pokeball suddenly started to shake violently as if the pokemon was trying to escape. Quickly rushing into the house i yelled "Mom i'm home!" Running upstairs to my room and closing the door. I let out the Mystery pokemon and almost squealed in surprise when the pokeball let out a shiny eevee! "Oh my goodness an eevee!" I screamed but stopped immediately as she looked at me in fear. Slowly reaching my hand out, trying not to scare her, she flinches as i started to pet her. I smiled and said "your name will be..."

* * *

\- Lexy: tell me if anything is misplaced and i will see what i can do from there.

Colin: nothing wrong about this chapter except a cliffhanger.

Lexy: oh quiet Colin you and eevee are the main characters. Anyways hope you liked the chapter. Oh! I need a name for the trainer that had eevee in the first chapter.

Colin: really lexy?! You give him a name!

Lexy: shut it colin! *Ahem* anyways see you guys later and

Lexy & Colin: STAY FRESH!


	3. Comfort of safety and care

Lexy: i got alot of very good names for our shiny friend. But one name caught my interest. We will be using Claire As eevee's name. I hope it fits her well so now lets continue this story i hope i can make it abit longer then the last two chapters. Anyways On To The Story! Colin: Lexy doesnt own pokemon to let you all know!

(3rd person) "Your name will be claire." Colin said as he kept petting her to keep her calm. The eevee now named claire looked up at the human confused that he didnt call her 'toy' or 'pet'.

He smiled as he picked her up, she yelped in slight pain around her ribcage that was hurting her ever since prof. Jupiter found her and put her in a heal ball. Though the heal ball won't recover every bruised or broken bone in a pokemon's body.

Claire was in her thought as she was picked up by the human, but was interrupted as her bruised ribs caused her train of thought to be scattered. Colin's mother knocked on the door, "colin, honey dinner is ready", she said at the door and walked back downstairs. "Okay mom i'll be down in five minutes!" He said and set claire down and smiles saying "let's go and eat."

opening the door and he stands there waiting for claire to come along with him. Claire slowly walked by colin as he closed the door and walked downstairs. As they walked downstairs claire caught an unfamiliar smell as she ran towards the kitchen to see what was that delicious scent. She looked up to see the human's mother cooking and claire yipped getting her attention.

"Oh are you hungry?" She said as she grabbed a plate from the counter,piled it up with food, placed it on the table,then gently picked up claire placing her on the table so she could eat. Claire looked at the food causiously afraid if she poisoned it or not. She took a experimental bite and her eyes grew wide at the flavor that exploded in her mouth. She looked up at the mother yipping happily and ate at an alarming rate. It was so amazingly good that she wanted seconds before colin walked into the kitchen.

Colin smiled as she ate, he gently petted her saying "go on and eat up claire your gonna need all the strength for our journey out there in the open world." as he stopped petting her, he got him some curry as well digging into it wothout effort and finished within a minute. "Thanks for the food." colin said to his mother as he went back upstairs, calling for claire to follow him just as she got done eating. She looked up at colin's mother and bowed politely before jumping off the table and following colin back upstairs.

Colin picked up claire heading to the bathroom to clean her up, claire started to panic for a bit before colin had to pet her again to calm her down "calm down girl im not gonna hurt you,im just gonna clean you up abit before we head out tomorrow." he said walking into the bathroom and set her down in the tub. "Stay still." he said as he turned on the hot and cold water knobs making sure it was the perfect temperature for her, grabbed a soft cloth, and a brush to untangle any tangled up fur, as well as his mother's hairdrier to fluff up her fur.

He grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it against the cloth and began to wash her gently not to hurt her already injured body til he gets her to a pokemon center. Claire purred in content as she was carefully washed and cared for, something she was longing to feel and now her questions were answered by this one human that took her in his care. After about 30 minutes of combing and washing her fur out, colin grabbed a towel and the hairdrier and set them on the bathroom counter. Colin started to dry off her fur, then he grabbed the hairdrier and turned it on to max to dry her fur quicker. 30 Seconds later he cut off the drier and her fur fluffed up as colin chuckled and picked her up.

"Its late, lets head to bed claire." Colin said as they headed back to his room to turn in for the night. Claire didn't understand why she wasn't afraid of the human boy since she had escaped only a day ago. But she tried not worry about it too much as they entered the room. Colin closed and locked the door, then headed towards the bed. He got in bed then put claire on his chest so she can sleep easier.

(Claire's POV)

"I dont understand. Why am i not afraid of this human? Is it because he showed me care? Or is it something else?" I thought as my mind raced again of everything that happen over the coarse of one day. "Well i shouldn't worry about it i need my sleep right now" i thought as i needed my sleep i looked at the humman that hadn't tried anything to me but take care of me. I yawned and layed down on his chest and started to slowly fall asleep thanks to some calm soothing music that the human had playing on his device.

As the two slept a figure was peeking through the room window particularly at the eevee that was fast asleep on colin's chest. "You will be back in my clutches again my dear and i will claim you again even if my pokemon decide to finally have some fun with you" the figure thought evilly and disappeared in the dark forest never to be seen.

Lexy: doing good it took aehile because i had to think of it on the go trust me because i may be new to this whole writing bussiness its tough. Colin: though you took an awful long time just for one chapter.

Lexy: ~.~ you doubt me so colin. Anyways im still needing name for the trainer that had claire in chapter one.

Colin: again? come on who will even try to come up with a name for someone thats hunting claire even though she has been captured.

Lexy: well yea. I mean why not? Wouldn't be asit is now without the trainer being the chaser.

Lexy & Colin: Until Then. STAY FRESH!


	4. A Visit To The Pokemon Center

Lexy: forget introductions because school is a bitch this year. Anyways onto the story!

Also i wanna thank acidplatypus for a name for the trainer that had claire in the first chapter.

Colin had awoken the next morning yawning and rubbing his eyes. He softly picked up claire and petted her as he went downstairs for something to eat. "Just one more day... then we can finally start our journey..." he whispered smiling proudly. He heard claire purr in her sleep. She was happy for once, she didnt have nightmares, she didnt kick or scream, and the surprising thing to her is she actually had a 'wet' dream of this new human that had her in his care. She was in bliss but her ribs were killing her greatly. She knew she had to go to a pokecenter today before they start their journey. Claire woke up with a yawn and a slight whimper as her ribs started to hurt, She looked up at colin with pleading eyes to take her to a pokemon center to properly heal.

Colin looking down at her, smiling "we are going to the pokemon center as soon as we finish eating then we can come right back here for abit." He said. Claire yipped happily and snuggled into his chest. He was surprised to see her warm up to him so quickly, he smiled and petted her again as she purred. Colin walked into the kitchen still petting claire to see Amber cooking (Amber is actually a anthro sylveon and she is colin's mother which makes colin part fairy type. Claire is a child in colin's arms to make it known to you guys. Sorry i didnt make it known in the first chapter.)

Amber looked at the two and smiled. "There you two are, had a good sleep?" She asked. The two nodded their heads and smiled back. "Mom i'm heading to the pokemon center so they can check claire." Colin said as he put claire on the table. Claire nodded confirming this. Amber looked at them and nodded.

"If that's the case hold on." She said and went to her room. She came back a minute later, she came back with a box in her hands. Colin looked at his mother clearly confused on what was in it. "It's 500,000 pokedollars i've been saving up since you were born and a pokeball with quite a rare pokemon thats hard to find." she said, then laughed when she seen the priceless faces of the boy and and Fox.

She put the box on the table and went back to cooking. Colin and claire stared at the box, then colin rushed over to his mother and hugged her from behind. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!, mom your the best!" He squealed and smiled. "The pokemon was from your father." She giggled as colin ran over to the pokeball, grabbed it the ran outside but then thought against it. "I will let out this pokemon when we step foot to the outside world." Colin said and smiled. Claire came outside to see the mystery pokemon as well and pouted cutely.

Master when will you let out the pokemon?" Claire said looking up at colin. "Once we step foot into the outside world we will let it out" colin said looking down at claire and shrunk the pokeball and put it on his belt. Claire looked at the pokeball and heard a voice in her head and knew exactly what pokemon it was. Claire didn't say anything but she did say "are we heading to the pokemon center?" Colin nodded and picked her up. "Mom we will be back before night fall." colin said as he closed the door as he knew his mother wished him a safe return.

They went on down the dirt path, Looking at the pokemon that ran along it smiling. An hour later they finally reached the pokemon center upon entering they saw the pink haired nurse. Walking to the counter and putting claire on the desk. "Hello nurse joy" colin said. Nurse joy looked up from her computer and smiled at colin. "Hello colin got your first pokemon i see? And she's a shiny! She's so cute!" Nurse joy exclaimed petting claire softly in which claire purred in response and smiled. "Can you heal her? she's been through alot before the professor gave her to me." Colin said giving the nurse a pleading look.

Nurse joy nodded and smiled. "It's my job to heal and care for pokemon after all." She giggled picking up claire and headed to the back room. Colin knew he had to wait a couple minutes so he headed to the lobby. When he sat down to watch the poke-news, a trainer had walked in with a Red and Black Lucario. Interested, colin confronted the trainer. "Hey buddy!" Colin said as he was now in front of the trainer. "Cool lucario" he said as the trainer smiled. "thanks, Name is Harley, Harley Davis." He said as he held out his hand. Colin shook harley's hand and smiled.

"My name is colin madsen pleased to meet you." He said, just as introductions were finish nurse joy came from the back with a healthy eevee. "Colin your pokemon are healed." She said smiling. Claire looked up at colin and held out her arms as colin picked her up. Claire giggled but stopped when she saw harley and tried to hide her face from him and whimpered abit. Confused and concerned he rubbed claire's back. "Claire what's wrong? You can tell me." He said. Claire pointed at harley and got the problem. "Oh your scared of harley? Don't worry he won't hurt you." He coo-ed petting her and walked over to harley.

"Hey harley this is my pokemon claire, and it seems she is scared of you." Colin chuckled and harley did as well. "Cute can i see her?" Colin turned around as claire looked at him with one eye and it shrunk and she hid her face again. "I think she's shy harley." Harley chuckled and petted her which she purred softly "she looks like the eevee i lost." He said and stared at her ear. See no ear-ring there he calmed down abit. "You seem tense for a second there... you think claire is your lost eevee?"

Colin asked and harley responded. " i thought so, every pokemon i have either has a ring in their nose or on their ear. My eevee was like yours but she was special to me so i put two on one of her ears." Colin looked at him then down at claire's left ear. "I guess she had two or three on her left ear?" Looking closely he spotted one ring on there. "She has a ring on her ear but you said two of them?" Harley nodded, then said "sorry i confused your eevee with mines" he said then bowed slightly. "I best be on my way harley my mother is expecting me back home soon." Harley nodded bidding colin farewell as he walked up to nurse joy. Colin made it back home safely, got something to eat, then headed to bed with claire in her now original spot on his chest as they fell asleep.

So colin meets harley, the evil man that had claire but what harley doesn't know is that it was claire that went missing and walked away with him... or does he?

Until then everybody STAY FRESH!


	5. The Day Of The Journey

Lexy: i started a new story so i'ma do my best to keep both of my stories updated, school has been killing me. I'm glad summer is almost here and spring break is just around the corner. Soon after this chapter i am putting this story on temp. Hold. Also i need two OC names for a girl and boy. Anyways onto the story!

* * *

The next day colin had woke up and set claire down on the bed to let her sleep. He got up, went to the bathroom and done his business, took a shower, dried off, and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom only to be tackled by the ball of cream colored fluff as claire hugged him. He chuckled getting claire off him and petted her. "Okay claire i'm here. I'm sorry i left you, but you looked cute in your sleep and i didn't want to borther you." He said smiling as she blushed. Claire looked up at colin. "Can you bath me please?" Claire said with those adorable big eyes. He chuckled again and said "sure claire i'll bath you."

She smiled and giggled happily, nuzzling him cutely. He walked back into the bathroom, plug up the drain, and turned on the cold and hot water knobs making sure the water was perfect for claire. She jumped into the tub and sat there purring at the warmth of the water. Colin grabbed a bar of soap, a rag, and a small water bowl. Colin washed out the dirt in claire's fur since he couldn't finish the other day.

Claire was purring the whole time she sat there enjoying the warm water and her fur getting washed and cleaned. Colin grabbed the small bowl filling it with water and pours it over her head. She yelps then giggled when colin tickled her. He picked her up and covered her with a towel drying her fur. He grabbed his mother's hair drier and turned it on low. He dried her fur and smiled. "All done."

Colin said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Walking downstairs and walking into the kitchen to see his mother teary eyed, but smiling with joy. Amber walked to up her son and hugged him as tears fell. "I hope you have a safe journey son..." she said sadly.

Colin could only chuckle as his mother's childish behavoir as he hugged her back. "Mom i can always call you, you know." He said chuckling. She smiled at him aand nodded. "I know my dear but why shouldn't i be sad? When my son is going out into the real world as a pokemon trainer no less?" She said, which got colin thinking. He tried not to dwell on it too much or else he would hearing the wrath of his best friends that were waiting for him.

He kissed his mother on the cheek as they let go of each other. Colin wave to his mother as he and claire walked out the door. Just as he walked out he stopped completely forgetting something. He facepalmed himself and ran back inside and up to his room. He grabbed the black box with the pokedollars and his pokeball belt.

He came back down, hugged his mother once more, put the box in his bag, and ran out the door to meet up with his friends. Claire holding on tightly for the bumpy ride (not that kinda ride pervs). Claire yelled. "Stop running!" Colin slowed down into a jog before walking. "Sorry claire i'm just excited to go on this journey with you." He said, then a thought snapped into his mind.

"I almost forgot!" He said, he then grabbed the pokeball off his belt. "Come on out!" He yelled throwing he pokeball in the air. The ball opened up showing a white stream of light. When the light subsided, a shiny gardevoir was standing in front of the two smiling innocently her hands behind her back. "Hello master my name is Serenity." She said in a seductive manner. Colin smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you serenity my name is colin and this cute fluff ball on my shoulder is claire."He said petting claire.

Claire pouted because he called her a fluffball but purred and smiled when he petted her and called her cute. Claire waved at serenity happily and she waved back. Colin smiled and picked claire off his shoulder and handed her to Serenity. Claire squirmed in Serenity's arms but was giggling and laughing because serenity was tickling her.

Colin chuckled at the scene in front of him. "Okay you two let's be on our way." The two nodded, claire getting on serenity's shoulder, the three went on there way to route 17 to meet up with two friends of his there. The trio ran into a few pokemon that wanted to battle mostly claire since they thought she looked weak. After a while colin got down claire moves. She has attract, aura sphere, close combat, and aurora beam.

A unique move set for a shiny eevee. Colin smiled at her proud of her victories as they made their way down the dirt path. When the three made it to a pokemon center colin had claire healed up then left a tip even though healing pokemon was for free. He left a few pokedollars anyways. Colin decided to call his friends and tell them to meet him by the pokemon center soon after he hung up, got a room and fell on the bed and went to sleep in a heartbeat after an exhausting day as the two girls got in bed with him after closing and locking the door.

* * *

Lexy: Okay Guys This chapter will be the last for a while until i get My Life As A Slave up to a certain chapter. I will keep it good enough to keep it going and maybe get a few more reviews if you guys are nice enough. so this is Lexy saying...

STAY FRESH!


End file.
